


Start with your Pinkie

by Bobgod1234



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobgod1234/pseuds/Bobgod1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude knows that Connor likes him, but he has a girlfriend. Connor is afraid that if his dad ever found that he was gay, that he would kill him. What happens one fatal night when he's alone with Jude at the movies? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Movies

Jude and Connor were at the movies with their "girlfriends" that night. As the chick flick started, the girls became immediantly hooked to it and didn't take their eyes off the screen. Meanwhile, Connor was daydreaming of what he wanted to do to Jude right now. He just wanted wrap his arms around him and never stop. Jude on the oher hand was enjoying the chick flick, after finally coming out to himself that he was gay, he'd recently realized that a lot of the stuff that he usually did was really gay, such as loving to watch chick flicks. Connor was starting to get a huge erection from fantasizing about Jude, so he acted like he was uncomfortable and put one arm on the arm rest, and the other on his growing erection. Then Connor realized something: Judes hand was right next to him! This was the perfect opportunity to see if Jude liked him back. Conner started to movie his pinkie towards Jude. Jude noticed, but wasn't phased by it. Connor decided to take things to the next level. He started to rub his pinkie against Jude very smoothly. Jude gasped at the smooth and warm sensation of Connor's finger against his. It was everything he dreamed about and more. Jude decided to rub back as his way of saying yes to Connor's question. Connor was so happy that he got the biggest smile on his face. He was finally going to be with the one he loved. But he wasn't done yet. Connor decided to hold pinkies with Jude as if rounding the first base of their relationship. A half hour later, and Jude decided he wanted to take things even further. Jude and Connor leaned back in their seats so the girls wouldn't see them and make out. Things started to get really heated as Connor stuck his hand in Jude pants and felt his growing erection. Jude almost screamed as he realized that what he'd be waiting ages for was finally happening, but he knew he had to keep quiet or else the girls would hear. Jude started to touch Connor's erection...but then right there the movie ended. Right then and there, the boys quickly adjusted themselves so it looked like nothing suspicious had happened. The shock of the movie ending had stopped there erections. The boys got up and held the girl's hands as they walked out of the theater. The girls rushed to the bathrooms, since that had drank all of the soda, seeing as how the boys were of little help since they were doing ohter things. Jude and Connor glanced at each other one last time before the girls came out, and in each other's eyes they could see their desire for each other, and they knew that they would defintely continue what they had just started later. They knew that they had ignited a fire in themselves that could never be put out.


	2. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor have been together as couple texting each other for 2 weeks. This weekend, Lena and Stef surprise the Adams-Foster family with yet another camping trip, but with no phones allowed. What will happen? Read and find out!

Ever since that night at the movies, Jude and Connor had fantasized about each other's dreams. After about three days of not seeing each other, since it was a holiday weekend, Jude and Connor started sending each other sexy nude photos. Jude drooled over Connor's photos, staring at his perfect waving hair, his perfect smooth tan skin, his hard six pack, and most of all that thick rock hard 7 inch penis that Jude fantasize being in his asshole and never being removed. Connor's taste on the other hand were very different. He liked how Jude had the whitest skin in the world, it was so sexy. He loved how Jude had a very flat six pack, how Jude was a very cute and small person like a teddy bear he just wanted to hug forever. Most of all, Conner loved Judes hair,not his head hair, but his silking leg, pubic, anal, armpit, and arm hair that surrounded his body. It made Connor want to lick every square inch of Jude. The next day, Lena pulled the whole family in and told them that she feels that the family does not spend enough time together so she is going to take the whole family out of school to go camping. Everyone was so excited to miss school except Jude. He had really missed Connor lately and wanted to spend some time with him. And worst of all, he would not be able to talk to him for a whole week because it was a no cell phone trip. Jude decided to face time Connor and tell him the news. Connor gave him the saddest pouty face that just made Jude want to comfort him in ways only a boyfriend could. Then Connor got a huge smile on his face and told Jude not to worry and that he would fix it. Then he hung up and left Jude thinking: What was Connor up to?


	3. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jude decides to take a midnight swim on his family's camping trip? Read and find out!

The Adams-Foster family was having a great time on the camping trip, even Jude. Even though he missed Connor, he couldn't help but scream in excitement when his brothers threw him in the lake. It was their last day camping and Jude was exhausted. In the middle of the night, Jude woke up feeling very hot. He was sweating everywhere: under his armpits, near his crotch, between his butt cheeks, and his hair. Jude decided to go nude, even in front of his brothers. Lena had said she wanted everybody to get to know each other a little better, what better way than showing them every square inch of you. Jude just kept getting hotter and hotter after that. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and decided to jump in the lake. Jude decided to just float on his back and fall asleep instead of just going back to bed where he would eventually leave to come back here again. Then Jude fell asleep and started to have a very intense dream. He was floating in the lake and all of the sudden he heard something splashing in the water. Jude quickly tried to get out of but he couldn't move. All of the sudden, a monster rose out of the water and stood above Jude. It was covered in some many scales, and its skin was pitch black. Then the monster started to rub Jude. This really turned Jude on as the monster started to caress his face and chest. Then the monster started moving lower and lower down his body until it reach his erect cock. When the monster stroked it, Jude got so excited that he almost woke up, but he was determined to let this monster finish it's work. The monster's hands were so warm and soft that they were unbelievable. Then the monster gave Jude one last look before putting his cock in it's mouth. That made Jude so excited that he woke up, only to find that he could still feel the monster sucking him off, only it wasn't a monster; it was Connor! It turns out that Connor had been making a plan all along so that him and Jude could have some "alone time" together while the rest of the Adams-Foster family was asleep on their camping trip. Jude didn't stop Connor from fulfilling his fetish for Jude's cock. Jude moaned as loud as he could, releasing the moans that he'd held in when him and Connor were at the movies together. Connor decided to pump his fingers in Jude's ass one by one, starting with his pinkie. As he started to put his pinkie in Jude's ass, he realized that the lake was a great source of lubricant. Surprisingly, having Connor stretch his ass didn't hurt when they were in the lake. It was almost as if the lake itself wanted all of this to occur without any pain interupting a long waited moment of destiny. Jude was about to cum in Connor's mouth when all the sudden he stopped sucking him off. Jude and Connor were now standing in the lake, with the water all the way up to their neck. Connor gave Jude one last kiss before turning him around to stick his 7 inch dick in Jude's ass. His penis fit perfectly into Jude, thereby letting the boys know that this was meant to be. Jude and Connor came at the same, expelling their semen into the lake. They were so turned at the thought of each others sperms swimming all around, against, and inside them that they started making out. Eventually, they both grew exhausted and decided to get out of the lake. Connor had brought his own tent so that him and Jude could sleep together for the first time. Jude asked Connor if they could go to sleep with Jude's dick inside Connor's ass. Connor told Jude that he would anything that would make Jude happy. They shared one last kiss before Jude stuck his 5 inch penis into Connor's still lake-lubricated ass. Although Connor's ass was very warm, Jude didn't care because this was a good kind of warm that ignited a fire in his heart that could never be put out by anybody.


End file.
